La princesa Kougyoku
by Arikashika-Sakura-Diamond
Summary: Que pasara cuando la princesa Kougyoku se reuna nuevamente con Sinbad y los otros? El destino lo dira ADVERTENCIAS: Lemon y un poco de gore Disfruten! /
1. Nuevo destino, un nuevo viaje

-Ahora entiendes Kougyoku? le tendio la mano y sonrio con malicia

La princesa retrocedio asustada, no queria hacerle daño a nadie, pero queria ser más poderosa que nunca, no queria que la vieran con compasión.

-Vamos, te convertiras en una poderosa guerrera, con mi magia nadie se interpondrá en nuestro magi caído miro con frialdad a la princesa, se estaba desesperando

La princesa acepto, cerró los ojos al estrecharle la mano al magi, estaba a punto de formar parte de Al Thamen, la princesa empezo a temblar, Judal rio escandalosamente y le susurro al oído:

-Nuestro objetivo es riendo

La princesa se estremecio y empezo a gritar.

Kougyoku desperto sudando y estaba asustada, miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación del imperio Kou, se tranquilizó al ver que solo había sido un sueño, volvió a recostarse en la cama, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

"Sindria, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy allí" Penso

Los recuerdos surgieron automáticamente, aunque ninguno tenía nada que ver con Judal se estremecio, la princesa se levantó, estaba decidida en no volver a pensar en aquel sueño, estaba a punto de vestirse cuando se miró al espejo, había cambiado demasiado, los pechos le habían crecido y ahora le incomodaban, las caderas se le ensancharon y hacia que tuviera una figura sensual, las piernas eran delgadas y atraían las miradas, también le aumento el trasero (Jaja LoL), ella se sentia incomoda, por lo que siempre tapaba su cuerpo con largos vestidos que le cubrían los pies y las manos, en cuanto a sus pechos estos se los vendaba, haciendo que parecieran mas pequeños.

Habia cambiado su peinado por una larga trenza, en cuanto a su rostro todos pensaba que se había vuelto muy hermosa, algunos creían que usaba maquillaje pero no era asi, de todas maneras ella se sentia normal, se vistió rápidamente con un vestido simple y largo, iba a salir cuando su consejero entro corriendo.

-Ka Kobun? ella muy seria

-S…S…Su…Al…Alte…. el sin aliento

-Qué pasa? ella tomando su contenedor metalico y escondiéndolo entre sus manos,

-Tendremos que ir a el consejero recuperando la compostura y mirando a la princesa.

Kougyoku se quedó inmovil, dejo de respirar y se le vino a la mente el sueño, recordando las palabras de Judal.

-Pa-Para q-que? a tartamudear algo que no hacia hace tiempo

-Necesitamos arreglar unos asuntos sobre Balbbat, tiene que estar allí, aparte de eso, hablaremos de unos acuerdos con Sindria-.

-Esta Al Thamen involucrado en esto? princesa palideció

-Por supuesto que no!—Exclamo indignado—Esto es asunto del imperio Kou, asi que alístese, saldremos en una Kobun salio rápidamente

Kougyoku no se movio, miro a la ventana y se preguntó de qué acuerdos hablarian, suspiro, después de un momento comenzó a empacar, de todas formas ella era la princesa y ya no era la misma de antes, tenía planes que hacer.


	2. Recordando el pasando, Volverte a ver

La brisa hacia que su corazón latiera rápidamente, aunque el vestido la acaloraba e hiciera que sudara, no se atrevía a quitárselo, a veces se arrepentia de que su cuerpo cambiara tanto, otras le daba igual y otras veces se sentia hermosa o contenta.

De todos los pensamientos, era el sueño que más la asustaba, tal vez fuera una simple coincidencia pero ella no lo creía asi, Ka Kobun se acercó tan sigilosamente que la asusto.

-N-No te acerques asi Ka Kobun! princesa volvió a tartamudear

-Perdóneme por eso pero—Su consejero hizo una pausa y miro hacia el cielo —Acaso no ha pensado en cierta persona?-.

-Que persona?—La princesa se puso nerviosa, no habría manera que supiera lo de su sueño, no podía sacarse de la mente las palabras de Judal—A que te refieres Ka Kobun? Kougyoku recuperando el aliento

-No se si usted recuerda a aquel Rey, su alteza, el Rey de el dejando de ver el cielo y mirando la reacción de la princesa

Kougyoku empezo a pensar, de pronto su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se hicieron pequeños, recordo aquella noche cuando creía que el se le estaba confesando, pero no fue asi, también recordo cuando le conto todo a Ali baba, recordo aquel pelo morado y largo, recordo aquella batalla que la hizo emocionarse, su corazón ahora latia rápidamente, de pronto se sintio mareada, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-Sé que ahora lo recordo, pero no se emocione solo iremos a hablar de negociaciones, han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que fuimos allá consejero se alejo

La princesa de pronto corrió a su cuarto, estaba mareada pero no se detuvo, penso que era el barco pero esa no era la razón, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo, sudando y suspirando violentamente se miro, decidio quitarse las vendas de los pechos, se volvió a mirar y se sintio rara, sus pechos eran enormes desde la última vez que los miro, se miro las piernas, eran sensuales y atractivas, su cadera hacia que su trasero y sus pechos sobresalieran, se sintio mas mareada y volvió a cubrirse el cuerpo y a vendarse nuevamente, miro hacia la ventana y empezo a tranquilizarse.

"Yo no soy una ramera, no quiero a hombres que se fijen en mi cuerpo" Penso suspirando

El único cambio que hizo fue su peinado, se lo dejo suelto y solo lo adorno con su contenedor metalico, el pelo le llegaba hasta los tobillos, penso en volver a cambiárselo pero no quiso, queria darle una lección a aquel rey.

En ese momento entro Ka Kobun.

-Hemos llegado a Sindria su y salio tan rápido como entro

"Justo en el momento perfecto"

Salio a cubierta, admirando el paisaje y suspirando la brisa del mar, sonrio para si, estaba lista para demostrar que ya no era la misma de antes, bajo del barco rápidamente, al fin había llegado a Sindria.


	3. Yo he cambiado

Kougyoku estaba feliz, no pudo evitar reir, por alguna razón olvido aquel sueño y se concentró en relajarse, pero eso no fue posible porque empezo a oir pasos y saludos, estaba dispuesta a enseñarle que era la misma, pero no podía las piernas le temblaban.

-Bienvenida de nuevo princesa una voz familiar a sus espaldas

Kougyoku se giró, viendo a Sinbad, había conservado ese cuerpo musculoso, y a ella le parecia que incluso se había vuelto más apuesto, el pelo morado seguia igual de largo, detrás de él estaban los 8 líderes, además estaba Morgiana, Aladdin y Ali baba, por alguna razón en lugar de ir a saludar se volteo y empezo a temblar (Asi estilo anime xD), empezo a jugar con su cabello y luego empezo a sudar.

"Por qué no puedo voltearme?, vamos demuéstrale que eres diferente, dale una lección, van a pensar que ese estupido te sigue gustando, no seas débil" Pensaba

Despues de un rato, en los que los demás se confundieron y ella pensaba que hacer se giró decidido.

-Gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí!—Kougyoku intentaba parecer lo mas adorable, pero ella misma sabía que estaba actuando raro—Me da mucho gusto volverlos a ver-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, esperaban que la princesa se sonrojara o se pusiera nerviosa, hasta el mismo Sinbad solto un suspiro de sorpresa.

"Eso es Kougyoku, ya los tienes impresionados" Pensaba la princesa mientras intentaba causar buena impresión

De pronto se sintio mareada, luego sintio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo último que sintio fue que unos brazos la atrapaban.

-Entonces seguimos con el trato Kougyoku? seguia estrechando su mano

Kougyoku abrió los ojos, estaba allí, solto rápidamente la mano de Judal, apartándose y cubriendo la mano con la que había cerrado el trato.

-No te preocupes por ser asi, disfruta tu estadía en Sindria, porque es la última vez que veras ese se paseaba por aquel lugar que no era nada en realidad, era solo un espacio blanco

-Por qué? lo único que dijo la princesa

-Por qué ese fue tu deseo, ahora tu y yo lo cumpliremos- el magi abrazo a la princesa por detrás

La princesa se apartó, estaba a punto de convertirse en Vinea pero no tenía su contenedor metalico, Judal rio histéricamente.

-Idiota, nada de eso existe aquí- dijo tomando del mentón a la princesa

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Judal? la princesa temblando de miedo

-Yo no quiero nada, tú lo decidiste—Hizo una pausa—Ahora eres parte de Al Thamen dijo el con orgullo en la voz

La princesa desperto de nuevo sudando, estaba asustada y nerviosa, ella nunca firmo un trato, se convenció asi misma de que era un sueño, trato de tranquilizarse pero se asustó mas al sentir que solo tenía una bata ligera y ya, se tocó los pechos, no traía sus vendas y le pesaban mucho, sus piernas estaban al descubierto, se asusto mucho mas al ver que una mujer la miraba con envidia.


	4. Eh!

-Me alegra que se haya despertado, su la mujer, a la que Kougyoku reconocio de inmediato como Yamuraiha.

-S-Si, estoy princesa se incorporó de la cama

De pronto Yam se acercó más, con una mirada sospechosa.

-Aquí entre nos, que es lo que hizo para dirigio la mirada hacia los pechos de la princesa, la cual se sonrojo cubriéndoselos.

"Pero que le pasa a esta?" Penso mirándola

-Se que esto sonara incomodo, pero los suyos son más grandes que los mios, además también su trasero el más grande que el mio—Kougyoku intento tapar su cuerpo, pero Yam no la dejo, sino que le entro la locura y empezo a sacudirla de los hombros—Acaso tu genio hace esto?!, SI ES ASI DILE QUE ME TRANSFORME A MI TAMBIEN!, TE HAS VUELTO DEMASIADO HERMOSA Y SENSUAL!—La princesa no comprendia y se sintio avergonzada, trato de parar a la hechicera pero no pudo—En cualquier caso me alegra que nos volvamos a ver-Dijo Yam después de dejar completamente mareada a la princesa.

-Me desmaye? tocándose su cabello

Yam asintió, se notaba que todavia queria preguntar cómo había cambiado su cuerpo

-Sus ropas fueron rasgadas al parecer las vendas que usaba no la dejaban respirar-.

La princesa se puso nerviosa, no podía salir con esa bata!, necesitaba sus vendas y sus vestidos largos.

-Y AHORA QUE RAYOS VOY A USAR?! reclamo a Yam

-Tranquilícese, con un cuerpo como el suyo todo le quedaría la hechicera

-USTED NO ENTIENDE!—Ahora era la princesa quien sacudia a Yam—MI CUERPO ES MUY VULGAR princesa sacudia con todas sus fuerzas a Yam

-Ya veo, el problema no son sus ropas—Yam hablaba con toda la calma del mundo, aunque la estuvieran sacudiendo—El problema es Sinbad-.

Kougyoku al escuchar esto la sacudió más y más.

-CLARO QUE NO!, EL PROBLEMA ES MI CUERPO princesa ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir sacudiendo a Yam, se dejó caer en la cama

-En cualquier caso, use le entrego una muda de ropa y salio de la habitacion.

Observo la muda de ropa, era un vestido color celeste, decidio probarselo pero se arrepintio, tenia un gran escote resaltando sus enormes pechos, dejaba a la vista la mitad de sus sensuales piernas y resaltaba tambien su trasero (OMG! WTF?), el vestido resaltaba su hermosa y sensual figura

-NO PUEDO USAR ESTO, ES MUY VULGAR se quejó sonrojándose de vergüenza

Estaba a punto de quitárselo, cuando entro Sinbad a la habitación.


	5. Al fin te dare una leccion

Al principio penso en ignorar el hecho del vestido y actuar normal, pero al ver que Aladin, Ali Baba y Morgiana estaban detrás de él, se tranquilizó suspirando demasiado alto para que todos la oyeran, atrayendo las miradas de todos.

-K-Kougyoku? el Rey, era evidente que ver asi a la princesa lo hacía ponerse nervioso.

Ella sonrio, sabia porque se comportaba asi o al menos eso creía.

"Jaja, eso es, dale una lección, pero…..por que actúa asi?, no creo que sea por…" Penso al instante que miraba el vestido, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que los 3 hombres miraban su escote, al instante corrió a ponerse una bata, sin antes dirigirles una mirada de "Malditos pervertidos" a los 3.

-S-Solo queríamos s-saber s-si estaba Ali baba nervioso

"Tambien el?, Dios los hombres son unos mujeriegos por mas decentes que parezcan, pero ahora es mi turno de usar a Sinbad" Penso la princesa mientras se limitaba a contestar con un rostro de "Gracias por preocuparse".

-Oiga señorita Kougyoku, desde cuando…. —Dijo Aladin a punto de lanzarse contra los pechos de la princesa pero Morgiana lo detuvo.

-Deja de molestar a la princesa pequeño ella con su habitual carácter

-Eh?, el rukh de Sinbad y de la princesa es rosa, ¿Podra ser que? el pequeño magi preguntandose.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer ya nos Morgiana cargando a Ali Baba y a Aladin, ella sabía lo que significaba eso y decidio darle su espacio a aquellos 2.

-M-Morgiana ¿Qué estás los 2 sorprendidos, pero ella cerró la puerta y se los llevo.

"Genial, lo último que queria era pasar a solas con este estupido" Penso mientras solo seguia ahí parada.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto a Sinbad tomando unas de las manos de la princesa y poniéndosela en su pecho, el esperaba que ella se sonrojara aunque la había utilizado, en el fondo esas reacciones lo volvían loco.

"Actua normal, dale falsas esperanzas, solo responde algo normal" Penso la princesa sintiéndose algo nerviosa

-A mí también me alegra volverlo Rey se mostró lo más educada posible

Esto hizo que Sinbad reaccionara de una manera muy peculiar, cargo a Kougyoku (Modo princesa 0w0), y la avento en la cama, Kougyoku estaba distraida que emitio un chillido cuando Sinbad la cargo y se puso nerviosa cuando él la avento en la cama, no pudieron evitar mirarse fijamente, pero lo extraño es que la princesa no se sonrojo.

-Ahora me hablas asi Kougyoku? el rey con cierta decepción

-Que tiene mi forma de hablar Sinbad?! empezaba a sentir una extraña sensación, como un escalofrio pero más suave.

-Antes si te hablaba o te agarraba de la mano te paso sus manos entre el cabello de la princesa

-Antes de que?, De utilizarme?, no creas que soy tan ingenua como indignada ella

-Ademas asi les dices a todas las mujeres que intentas conquistar? queria enseñarle que ya no era la misma.

-Asi que me odias? el de un modo atrevido

-Crees que te podría querer? furiosa

-Antes lo hací el con una sonrisa picara

La princesa se limitó a hacer un puchero y desviar la mirada, Sinbad se levanto sin dejar de mirar a la avergonzada princesa.

-De todas maneras celebraremos Maharagan en tu honor—Él se aproximó hacia la puerta y agrego—Ese vestido te queda salio de la habitación

La princesa se sonrojo avergonzándose, se enfureció tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Ka Kobun entro.

-Princesa mañana hablaremos de los asuntos que vinimos a arreglar, por favor hoy disfrute las el consejero sin esperar respuesta y salio.

De todas esa noche era la oportunidad de darle una lección a ese mujeriego Rey.


	6. Lo que no queria que pasara

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, se hizo una tiara de flores, adornándose con ella el pelo, el vestido lo arreglo, haciendo que luciera más atractiva, llego a donde estaba la celebración, todos estaban muy alegres, algunos bailaban otros solamente disfrutaban del ambiente.

"Bien!, hoy es tu noche Kougyoku" Penso entusiasmada

(Osea que hoy tendremos Lemon! xD)

-Decidiste una voz entusiasmada a sus espaldas

La princesa se volteo y se encontró con Sinbad sonriendo, aquel era el momento perfecto para poner su plan en marcha.

-Quieres bailar? le tendio la mano y pronuncio esas palabras seductoramente

"Finge, intenta conquistarlo, aunque te cueste todo el trabajo del mundo"

-No debería, soy una horrible bajando la cabeza

El Rey la tomo del mentón haciendo que se miraran, de pronto e sintio algo extraño en el aire.

-Yo creo que eres una excelente bailarina, yo creo que bailas tan bien al igual que eres pronuncio esas palabras con cierta dulzura.

"Jejeje, ya lo tienes casi en el bolsillo, solo un paso más y será tuyo" Penso al momento que el rey la llevaba a bailar.

Ella demostró ser muy hábil, a lo que Sinbad quedo muy impresionado, no había una pareja igual que ellos. Despues de un rato decidio llevar a un lugar más tranquilo a la princesa.

"Actua normal, normal, tranquila" Pero en el fondo ya no estaba actuando sino siendo ella misma

El rey la tomo de las manos y se las puso en el corazón.

-Se muy bien que todavia me quieres Kougyoku-.

-D-De que estas hablando?, si hago esto es por tratar de llevar bien la relación entre tu pais y el final no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojo como lo hacía antes.

Pero de pronto vio el lugar donde estaban, era el mismo escenario, el corazón de la princesa empezo a palpitar rápidamente.

-Desearia que este momento durara para el Sinbad de hace 3 años

-Rey…..yo también siento lo mismo!, por favor dejeme estar a su estaba la joven princesa rogándole a su amado

-Lo siento estoy hablando por el alejándose

-Sinbad…Sinbad! llorando una débil princesa

Kougyoku se apartó no iba a pasar por lo mismo, ella era diferente y no iba a sufrir de nuevo.

-De nuevo hablas por hablar? con furia y rencor, las lágrimas amenazaron con llegar.

Sinbad se mostró sorprendido, no esperaba que ella reaccionara asi, pues el realmente había empezado a quererla.

"No lo arruines contrólate…relájate…pero…..ya….YA NO AGUANTO MAS…no solo dile que fue un erro discúlpate y sigue con el plan….pero…..NO ES EN DEFINITIVA USARE A VINEA!...solo darle una oportunidad y luego te olvidas de el" Penso

Ella emitio un suspiro, no pensaba hacerle daño a nadie, antes de que dijera algo, Sinbad la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente. (OH POR DIOS! /, AUNQUE SEA LA AUTORA ME ENTRA UN ATAQUE DE ASDFGHJKLÑ, bueno ya sigamos)

"Que…esta….haciendo?" Penso, mientras intentaba zafarse pero no podía, decidio rendirse pero al final solo puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sinbad.

El metio su lengua dentro de los labios de ella, a lo que la princesa no pudo soltar unos ligeros gemidos, era un beso lento y seductor.

-Ah..ah….no…..debemos… entre gemidos

-Quiero seguir probando tus labios, tu cuerpo, te quiero solo para el jadeante

La princesa se sonrojo mas al escuchar esas palabras, siguieron besándose pero ahora con un toque de masoquismo ya que Sinbad mordia sus labios suavemente, lo único que se oian eran los gemidos de la princesa, hubieran llegado mas lejos si los 8 generales y Aladdin, Morgiana y Ali baba los estuvieran viendo.


	7. Yo tambien puedo!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Masrur le tapo los ojos a Morgiana, mientras que Ali Baba se los tapaba a Aladin, fue una escena muy incómoda, (Estaban como cuando vino a decir la princesa que Sinbad la había violado pero no era cierto ;P)

Los 2 se separaron rápidamente, la princesa solo se limitó a bajar la mirada.

-¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo Sinbad? reclamo Ja`Far

-Maldito pervertido! reclamo Yamuraiha

-Estupido de los 7 mares-Dijo Masrur

Sinbad intentaba calmarlos, la princesa tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, era una escena incomoda pero graciosa.

"Se lo merece, es lo que recibe por ser un mujeriego, pero me da lástima verlo asi," Penso Kougyoku

"Es la primera y ultima vez que lo ayudo, pero bien aquí vamos, ojala y me crean" Penso ella

-Estoy bien chicos, solo disfrutaba la noche poniendo un acento de borracha

-Esta borracha? todos

-Solo vine aquí a divertirme, la noche es joven!—Ella empezo a dar vueltas por todo el jardín—Entonces este tipo me dijo que me queria y yo dije siiiii!-Dijo ella mientras balanceaba de atrás para adelante

-Ibas a abusar de una mujer ebria Sinbad?, por Yamuraiha

Todos empezaron a reclamarle y peor que antes.

-No le reclamen a el—Kougyoku abrazo el pecho de Sinbad mientras que reia—Yo le dije a el, yo lo forcé a el mas y empezo a reir

-Creo que hay una forma de estar juntos para toda la diciendo en su actuación de ebria

-Osea que ya sabe lo del casamiento?!- Dijeron todos

"CASAMIENTO?! IBA ENCERIO?!, Calmate, cálmate, sigue con tu papel y luego te desahogas" Penso

-Entonces perfecto! ¿Cuándo será la boda? ella ahora agrego un hipo falso

Sinbad se sorprendio, no sabía si eso iba enserio o era falso.

-No importa me voy a dormir-Dijo ella alejándose y tambaleándose

Al instante cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada se dispuso a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

-Maldicion, maldicion,

Estaba tan distraida que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba.

-Asi que para esto te trajeron, una estupida boda-. La voz le causo escalofríos a la princesa que hizo que se volteara.

Kougyoku se quedó helada

-Aun no has conquistado mas mazmorras verdad?, como el nunca te dijo donde había mazmorras lo hare yo, hay 2 cerca de aquí, una esta al este y otra al sureste, luego hablaremos del el , con una sonrisa maliciosa

"Como supo eso?" Penso aterrada

-Ah y otra cosa, si quieres maldecir tu destino aquí estoy-. Pronuncio el magi oscuro antes de irse

La princesa se desplomo en el suelo, estaba aterrada y estupefacta, se miro las manos temblando, sabia lo que significaba eso, había visto a personas que maldecían su destino y esa idea la atraía y a la vez la aterraba.

"Maldecir….mi…..destino" Penso mientras reprimía un alarido

"Pero que demonios estoy pensando?, cuando conquiste las mazmorras me ire de aquí" Penso recobrando la cordura

Se levanto para dirigirse a su habitación, tambaleándose de miedo apenas si consiguió llegar a su habitación, sudando y jadeando.

"Ser mas poderosa….." Penso intentando contenerse

-CONQUISTARE ESAS MAZMORRAS CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE! desesperada


	8. Declaracion!, Verdad o Mentira!

-Me se cruzó de brazos y pronuncio esas palabras con orgullo

Todos en la sala lanzaron un suspiro de asombro, incluido el mismo Sinbad, en cuanto a Kougyoku era la única que sonreía con orgullo

"Mira están sorprendidos, no soy la misma, solo conseguiré lo que quiero y me iré, en cuanto a este asunto el imperio Kou seguirá las relaciones con Sindria, no dejare que de nuevo me manipulen" Penso mientras reia para si

-P-Pero s-su alteza, s-sino hace este sacrificio las relaciones con Sindria se… princesa interrumpio a su consejero.

-Hablare con mis hermanos sobre las relaciones con Sindria, si no los convenzo, pensare en este al salir de la sala con su consejero tras ella.

-No vas a hacer nada Sinbad? Ja'Far.

"Si mal no recuerdo, la vez del malentendido ella queria casarse conmigo o matarme" Penso el rey mientras reflexionaba

-Aclarare las cosas con ella-Dijo el finalmente al salir de la habitación.

-Pero quien se cree que es? la princesa molesta

Estaba en el jardín, sola, había perdido de vista a su consejero pero no le importo, estaba admirando el cielo pero a la misma vez sentia algo de nostalgia e inquietud.

-Ese maldito pervertido, cree que todo el mundo le pertenece, solo es un mujeriego que se la pasa emborrachá caminando de un lado a otro

-Cree que yo soy de su propiedad, siempre jugando con la gente, como pudo llegar a ser rey?, se atrevio tomar mi primer beso! con una mezcla de vergüenza y de furia.

-De todas maneras, ni siquiera me sirvió, mi verdadera misión era….al final se cado callada

Se dejó caer sobre el pasto, exhausta, tenía una misión que cumplir, tenía que conquistar esas mazmorras y estaba el asunto de Judal, ante tal estrés solo dio un largo y cansado suspiro.

-Cual era tu misión? Sinbad asustando a la princesa

-Pero que haces aquí?!, además ese asunto… rey tomo las manos de la princesa y la miro con una sonrisa

"De nuevo esto?!, pero que cree que hace?!, maldicion siempre es asi" Penso

-Por que no aceptas el casamiento? Sinbad con voz dolida

-Ahora finges estar herido?, cuantas veces hiciste eso con las mujeres que te gustaban?, es mas con cantas mujeres te has acostado? ella con una sonrisa complice

Sinbad no supo que responder (Asi como cuando le dijeron que según había violado a la princesa :v).

-Por que me preguntas eso ahora Kougyoku?! le reclamo

-Tiene algo de malo Sinbad? con una risita

-Olvidalo, tengo que decirte algo el poniéndose nervioso

"Ahora que planea hacer este idiota?" Penso reprimiendo una risa

Se puso arrodillándose en una rodilla (Para aclarar: Esa pose cuando le proponen matrimonio a alguien), tomando de las manos a Kougyoku.

-Conviertete en reina de Sindria, en mi reina dijo el con dulzura


	9. Debo irme por unos dias

-Sinbad…..yo…-La chica de cabello fucsia estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de alegría y lanzarse a los brazos del rey de Sindria, aceptando su propuesta.

Pero Ka Kobun los interrumpio ( NOOOO! MALDITO KA KOBUN :U) arruinando el maravilloso momento y haciendo que los 2 se separaran rápidamente.

"Maldicion, Ka Kobun justo cuando estábamos a punto de confesarnos, debería partirte la cara! no importa de todas maneras me salvaste de hacer algo embarazoso" Penso la princesa haciendo un puchero

-Lo siento si interrumpí algo, pero sus hermanos han decidido que es necesario que se case, de lo contrario invadirán Sindria por traiciónsin respiración el consejero

Kougyoku miro preocupada a Sinbad, sabia que el queria mucho a sus súbditos y a su pais, si Sindria sufria por su culpa jamas se lo perdonaría, ella iba a tomar la iniciativa.

"Maldicion, tendré que hacer esto" Penso apretando los puños Kougyoku

-No te preocupes Ka Kobun—Dijo ella con una voz serena—El casamiento se realizara en una semana -. Al decir lo último abrazo a Sinbad

"Maldicion, tendre que partir hoy si quiero conquistar esas mazmorras" Penso con una sonrisa falsa

el consejero y se fue rápidamente

"Demonios, estoy haciendo lo que no queria que pasara" Penso con un suspiro

-Por que haces esto?-. Pregunto el confundido

"Maldicion, acaso alguien tiene que explicarle todo?" Kougyoku apreto los puños

-Crees que me gustaria verte sufrir?, amas a este pais, amas a sus habitantes, por eso lo hice-. Dijo ella alejandose

-Espera! grito el

"Ahora que quiere?" Penso

El la tomo de la mano y se la beso suavemente.

-Gracias-. Dijo el con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la princesa

La princesa llego a su habitación tambaleándose, estaba cansada y transpiraba, hacia demasiado calor o simplemente era aquel momento que la hacía actuar asi, de cualquier modo llego sedienta a la habitación, por lo que no dudo tomar un liquido rojo ( Era vino 0.0) pensando que era agua.

Al poco rato se empezó a marear, se sintió muy candada y automáticamente se durmió

*Atte.: Lo que van a leer es el sueño de Kougyoku, les doy lemon adelantado porque si no tardaría un buen en poner lemon, bueno ya empiecen a leer*

-Sinbad?! exaltada princesa salto de la cama

El entro a la habitación con un aire decidido, no espero ninguna respuesta de Kougyoku antes de besarla, lo hizo tan rápido que a la princesa le faltaba el aire (Jaja XD), lo cual provocaba que sacara varios gemiditos.

-Q-Que estas haciendo? con voz de niña

El no respondio nada, sino que empezó a desnudarse (Oie shi OWO Okno), la princesa aturdida no se dio cuenta que aquel Sinbad desgarro sus ropas.

-Sinbad?!, Q-Que m-mierda tratas de asustada y cubriendo su cuerpo.

El no volvió a responder, aquel no era Sinbad (En parte si XD, bueno ya me callo) , lo único que hizo fue penetrarla con dureza, a lo que la princesa emitió un gemido, el empezó a moverse bruscamente y la princesa emitía gemido tras gemido, en cambio el no emitia ningún sonido, después de un tiempo la princesa no aganto mas y emitio un largo gemido y termino empapada en sudor.

*Perdon si no estuvo bueno pero estoy reservando lo mejor para otro capitulo 7_7*

Kougyoku despertó con dolor de cabeza, aparte estaba confundida y mareada, se levanto a duras penas, se dispuso a salir a tomar aire pero de pronto se acordó de su sueño, al instante se sintió avergonzada y enojada.

Cuando recordaba esto ella ya estaba en el jardín, estuvo a punto de regresar a su habitación pero en ese momento distinguió el cuerpo de una sonrisa nerviosa se dispuso a contarle todo su plan al rey.

-Saldré por unos días tratando de controlar su ataque de nervios

(Perdon si estuvo corto pero perdi todos mis cap y tuve que recrearlos de nuevo T_T )


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, esto muchas gracias por todo T_T

He decidido abandonar el fic, perdon enserio pero es que ya no, gracias a todos por leer

No lo borrare, estaria loca si lo hiciera, este fic es o era mi vida

Algunos no me creeran pero estoy llorando mientras escribo esto, diran no es para tanto pero para mi si

Solo quiero que sepan que me diverti escribiendo para ustedes y de verdad muchas gracias

Pero por una razon tengo que hacer esto

Entonces le digo adios a este fic

Gracias...


End file.
